1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to breast prostheses and more particularly to a portable support for such prostheses wherein a prosthesis can be supported and retained without deformation.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
A typical breast prosthesis worn after a mastectomy is made of a material simulating the glandular material in a human female breast. The prosthesis may be characterized as having gelatinous physical behavioral characteristics. In other words, the prosthesis is flowable within limits and, therefore, changes form depending upon its spatial orientation. However, if the prosthesis is allowed to remain deformed for an extended period of time it will no longer resemble the female breast and therefore becomes unsuitable for use.
When the prosthesis is held in place on its user in a conventional manner as with a bra or other undergarment, it assumes a configuration simulating the female breast. It is difficult, however, when not in use to store or support the breast in this orientation and accordingly such prostheses are typically stored nipple down in a rigid container having a cavity molded therein to uniformly support the prosthesis and hold it in a desired configuration to eliminate any possibility of deformation.
The problem with supporting breast prostheses in rigid containers of this conventional type, is that the container itself is of necessity slightly larger than the prosthesis whereby if the user is travelling she must carry a relatively large package in which the prosthesis can be stored overnight. The rigid container type support is therefore not desirable for travel purposes even though for home use it has traditionally been the most desirable form of support for the prosthesis.
The present invention was developed in an attempt to provide a support for a breast prosthesis which was suitable for travel and would retain the prosthesis in a predetermined, non-deformed orientation thereby overcoming the shortcomings in the prior art systems for storing and supporting such prostheses.